leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
BW011
| ja_op= | ja_ed= 心のファンファーレ | olmteam=Team Kato | scenario=大橋志吉 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=古賀一臣 | directorn=1 | director=古賀一臣 | artn=1 | art=玉川明洋 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=BW011-BW020| footnotes=* }} A Home for Dwebble! (Japanese: イシズマイ！自分の家をとりもどせ！！ ! Take Back Your House!!) is the 11th episode of the , and the 668th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on December 2, 2010 and in the United States on April 16, 2011. Blurb Ash and the gang stop to take a lunch break on their way to the Nacrene City Gym. While eating, they spot a most unusual Dwebble—one that doesn’t have a stone on its back to protect itself from its enemies. They watch as it finds a rock it likes and carefully carves it into the perfect shape. But as soon as the work is finished, three other Dwebble appear and steal the stone away! Our heroes offer to help Dwebble get its home back from the thieving trio. Dwebble is quite independent and wants to take care of things by itself, but Ash convinces it to let him and his friends even the odds a bit by splitting up the three bullies. Cilan’s delicious Pokémon food is the perfect distraction, and Dwebble uses its wits and strength to defeat the villains one by one and reclaim its rock home! After celebrating with the happy Dwebble, our heroes are ready to say farewell and move on…but soon discover that Dwebble is following them. It seems Dwebble bonded with Cilan and his Pansage during their adventure and now wants to join the team—and Cilan is delighted to have such a clever Pokémon on his side! And so, we leave our heroes with a brand-new member of the family as they continue their journey toward Nacrene City. Meanwhile, Team Rocket has successfully completed its newest mission—breaking into the Antimony Research Lab and stealing all the data concerning a mysterious object called the Meteonite... Plot and stop for lunch along a stream on their way to Nacrene City. is adding the final touches to his potato salad sandwiches as and dine on bowls of Pokémon food. Suddenly, Axew senses something and walks towards some boulders. Pikachu tries getting Axew to go back to the table, when Axew refuses Pikachu looks to see what Axew found. A small, crustacean-like Pokémon appears behind a small rock and begins tapping on the stone. Their Trainers come over to see what's going on and Cilan recognizes the Pokémon as without its rock as Ash scans it in his Pokédex. Iris realizes that they're witnessing a Dwebble building its own shell, an event rarely seen by humans. The Dwebble then knocks the rock onto its side and begins carving it with its claws. Making a few finishing touches, the Dwebble fires a strange liquid at the rock, which Ash's Pokédex identifies as the corrosive saliva that the Dwebble uses to construct its home. It sticks its tail into the shell, adjusts it, and the Dwebble seems satisfied with its creation. The Dwebble starts to head on its way when suddenly three Dwebble appear from under the ground. Two of the Dwebble then attack the first Dwebble and the leader Dwebble then takes the new shell of the Dwebble and uses its corrosive liquid to attach it to its own shell. Ash calls out to the thieving Dwebble, but they just burrow under ground and the now shell-less Dwebble burrows after them. Cilan calls out his to follow the Dwebble underground. Pansage returns later along with the Dwebble, unsuccessful in retrieving its shell. Cilan goes over to greet the Dwebble, but it flees. Ash and Cilan chase after it, and Iris bounds ahead and corners it, telling it not to be afraid. When Pikachu tries to reason with the Dwebble, it retaliates using in an attempt to defend itself, breaking up the ground into small rocks, one of which happens to directly hit Pansage on the head. Cilan cries out to Pansage and Dwebble takes concern in harming Pansage when he was originally fending off Pikachu, and apologizes to Pansage. Cilan sprays a Super Potion on Pansage's wound as Dwebble apologizes for the mishap again. They all forgive the Dwebble, as it has had a bad experience itself. Iris asks if it could build a new house again which the Dwebble refuses. Ash offers to help it get its house back but the Dwebble refuses and burrows underground. Cilan mentions the first order of business is to find the three Dwebble that stole its home. The next scene has Pierce standing on a sidewalk when appears. The four of them then walk into an abandoned subway tunnel until they reach a station. Pierce then tells them that their objective is to research the Meteonite, a critical key to the major project. They are then informed to infiltrate the Antimony Research Facility to obtain information of the Meteonite, and with that they take their leave. That evening, Ash and his friends are still searching for the Dwebble who ambushed their new friend. searching from the skies and Pansage searching from underground. The shell-less Dwebble also returns empty handed. Cilan suggests that they resume their search tomorrow, and they all take a break to have dinner. However, while they're eating, Pansage begins feeling under the weather and suddenly passes out. Cilan holds his hand to Pansage's head revealing that the is experiencing a high fever from the rock that hit him earlier that day. This causes Dwebble to feel incredibly guilty. Cilan is concerned since he has no medication for his partner, however Iris says that she can help with her knowledge of . She returns with an herb she and Axew found earlier and grind it in a mortar for Pansage. Once it's finished, she spoon feeds the medicine to Pansage and says that after a good night's rest Pansage's fever will disappear. Ash is thoroughly impressed with Iris's skill and thanks her and Axew for their help. That night, while everyone slept, Dwebble stayed close to Pansage and tended to him when his washcloth would fall off his head or tuck him in. Cilan awakes after seeing how concerned Dwebble is, says that it shouldn't worry too much or else it won't have the strength to get its home back if they find that Dwebble trio. It then fixes Pansage's blanket and falls asleep next to him. Elsewhere, Team Rocket has begun execution of their mission to infiltrate the research facility and obtain information of the Meteonite. Once inside, James sends down a small robot that creates a link between the master computer and their laptop. After breaching the security protocols, they obtain the data they were sent to retrieve. The next morning, Pansage is back to his cheerful self and completely fine. Cilan informs Pansage that Dwebble had been at his bedside all night, and the group prepares to get Dwebble's house back. Pansage successfully finds them underground and forces them out. The trio then high tails it out of there but Axew follows them. Though they suddenly disappear inside their shells, disguising themselves among the boulders. However Axew tricks them into coming out as the others catch up. The shell-less Dwebble then goes in to attack when the two lesser Dwebble attempt to hit it with their shells. Dwebble is hit by one of the others and Pikachu goes into the fray to help but the shell-less Dwebble wants to fight on its own. It then goes in for a Slash attack but it's too slow against the other Dwebble's Slash. Again and again it is defeated until it is knocked out and three thieving Dwebble then burrow underground. They then decide to come up with a plan rather than rushing into battle without one. Cilan decides to use Pokémon food to separate the Dwebble so that the shell-less Dwebble can take them on one at a time. They tie rope to bowls full of Pokémon food and tie them to Pansage, Pikachu, and Axew. When the Dwebble appear to eat, the three Pokémon run, causing the bowls to be separated in three directions, and their respective Dwebble chase after them. The first is taken out by accidentally knocking down a boulder on itself, which sent it flying. The second gets stuck between two stones because of its shell and is knocked out with an . The leader Dwebble is now alone and the shell-less Dwebble is able to have a one on one battle with it. It goes in for a Slash attack but the leader turns and uses the shell it stole as a shield. Not wanting to attack its own home, the shell-less Dwebble is forced to stop its attack. It is then hit by a powerful from the leader, and then has it follow him under a covered area. However the stacked shells make it impossible for the leader Dwebble to fit and it is hit by an X-Scissor from the shell-less Dwebble. A surprise Slash attack catches the shell-less Dwebble off guard but it comes back with a so powerful that it shatters the leader's shell without harming its own shell. Defeated, and now homeless, the leader Dwebble flees. The shell-less Dwebble checks its home to make sure it is unaltered and happily slips its tail back into it and jumps with glee that it has retrieved its stolen home. Team Rocket reports back to Pierce with the data they were able to retrieve the night before, and Pierce leaves to report back to . Ash and company decide it's time to continue on their way to Nacrene City and say their goodbyes to the Dwebble they helped. But as they walk away, the Dwebble chases after Cilan who asks if it needs anything. Iris suggests that the Dwebble wants to be a part of Cilan's party. After evaluating the Dwebble's personality, he agrees that it would be a great Pokémon to have and tosses a Poké Ball into the air, and Dwebble jumps up and activates the Poké Ball, allowing itself to be caught. Happy to have a new friend on the team, the trio continues on their way to Nacrene City into the sunset, and the episode ends. Major events * Cilan's Pansage is revealed to know . * The Team Rocket trio receives and completes a mission to steal data concerning the Meteonite from the Antimony Research Lab. * catches a . Debuts Pokémon debuts * ( ) Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Pierce Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; new; debut) * (×3; debut) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: . ** Instead of Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster, a new trailer for M14 is shown. * In the English dub, the title screen is played with sound effects, which haven't been heard since A Sandile Gusher of Change!. Errors * In the opening shot of the group at the start of the episode, is not wearing an apron. In a few scenes later, he has an apron on. * During the scene where feels better, for a split second, the inside of his ear is the same color as his skin rather than being light green. * When is battling the others individually, the Dwebble chasing is erroneously the same one that had just been knocked out. BW011 Error.png|One of Pansage's ear errors Dub edits In other languages |fi= |da= |de= |el= |id= |it= |nl= |no= |pl= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ko= |ru= |tr= |th= |hi=Dwebble का घर! |hr= }} 011 Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Akihiro Tamagawa Category:Episodes focusing on Cilan Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon de:Ein Zuhause für Lithomith! es:EP671 fr:BW011 ja:BW編第11話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第11集